unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Polaris Geologics Research
__TOC__ Map description Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Monsters Walkthrough Head forward here until you reach the room with the metal examination table in it. On stands near the walls here you'll find Incendiary Grenades, and an energy pickup. In the next room is a Heavy Ghost Warrior, who you can see through an opening in the wall. For some reason he won't open the door himself. Wait until he's as far away from the door heading onward into the hall as possible, get your Grenade Launcher ready and open it. You'll be staring straight at a Drone Gun; blast it with an EMP. Then switch to Toxic Gas or Incendiary Grenades, get back and prepare to kill the Heavy Ghost Warrior when he reaches the doorway. You may even be able to hit him by bouncing a Grenade off the hallway wall after killing the Drone, if you're left with enough space to work with before he closes in. Kill him and enter the hallway. Upon entering the hallway, you'll hear Meyer being interrogated and tortured. "Just tell us where it is!" "I don't know!" The sounds of electrical shocks ring out. "We've got all night; you might as well tell us!" "He's a freakin' Kai! How should I know?" Clearly, Myer is nearby, and desperately in need of help. On the left side of the hallway is a door to a room with a Kai just beyond it. Unfortunately, the Kai won't respond to your attempts to communicate and the door won't open. Another unopenable door stands toward the middle of the hallway. To the far right, however, just past another Kai lying dead on the ground, is a door leading into the next room. This is a big room, with what appears to be huge egg sacks or other organic materials sitting in it. In here you'll encounter 2 Light Ghost Warriors and a Medium one with a Rocket Launcher. Use your Flamethrower here and trying to immediately light up all three enemies with quick, sweeping bursts of napalm fire. The Rocket soldier is your top priority, though. If things start to get too hot to handle in here (no pun intended), back out of the room into the hall, trailing unignited napalm with Trigger 2 of your Flamethrower. Clear the enemies out of the room and enter it. You'll notice a small opening in one wall, a duct with a Gun Drone deep inside it. Take the Drone out with a held-trigger EMP Grenade, Combat Assault Rifle altfire reflected into the drone from a safe area or whatever you prefer. A cache of weapons is available on the opposite side of the room. Run over to it and collect the goods. Now enter the tunnel that the Drone was in. Ride a lift up at the end of the tunnel, head down the higher tunnel and you'll reach a drop-down hole leading into the room where Myer is being tortured. Don't drop down yet. You actually might want to just sit and let the Ghost Warriors torture him for a bit; by the end of this mission you'll probably be wishing you could torture him yourself. When you are ready to face the mercs below, surprise attack them from the tunnel. The Grenade Launcher works well here; Incendiary Grenades are good. Use altfire so you don't accidentally shoot the ground in front of you inside the tunnel. Don't worry about accidentally killer Meyer; he's invincible (for now). Once you launch your surprise attack, immediately back away to avoid return fire. Then return, do all the damage you can from there, and if necessary drop down and finish them off up close with the Shotgun. The room contains a Light and a Medium Ghost Warrior. Meyer asks you who you are and you tell him. He says that he'll get you the artifacts if you get him out. Accepting the deal, you follow him as he leads you back to them. And so the aggravation begins. For the remainder of the mission, Meyer will repeatedly say a wide variety of obnoxious things to you such as "Do you have to make such a mess?", "Maybe if you didn't miss so much you'd have more ammo!" and "I should have called the Marines!". Meanwhile, you'll spend the rest of the mission risking life and limb to save him. Anyway, he'll lead you back to the locked room with the Kai in it and start shouting at it. At your request he'll eventually try saying "please" to it, which is all it will take to be let in. Once inside, Meyer takes the artifacts himself, saying he needs them as "insurance" and he'll turn them over to you once he's safe. He'll tell the Kai to stay where it is. While heading back, you'll get a transmission from Aida telling you that the Liandri have blown up the bridge. You'll have to fight up to the rooftop, where she'll send Marines. The transmission then dies, indicating that the frequency is being jammed. Continue following Meyer on to the next area. Quick Level Completion Difficulty Differences Tips and tricks Trivia Gallery (16) Janus Polaris Geologics Research - Unreal II !U2-Janus-1.jpg External links and references See also